


Missed You

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [21]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 2 Remake - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader Insert, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Y/N is relieved that Leon made it back home.





	Missed You

When the door opened, you couldn’t contain a gasp. However, a smile spread to your lips in relief and joy. It only widened when it revealed a very tired but unharmed Leon.

“You’re back” You wanted nothing more than to throw yourself into his arms, but waited to see what he did first.

“Yeah” He dedicated you a weak smile.

You both stood there awkwardly, eager yet cautious, until Leon opened his arms and you immediately accepted his offer, shielding yourself against his chest in his embrace.

“Are you okay?” You quietly asked, not daring to look up at him yet.

“Now I am” Letting you know that you were not overwhelming him, Leon curled one finger under your chin and made you look up.

You smiled and stood on your tiptoes to connect your lips with his. He relaxed his shoulders, which had been tense, and melted in the kiss. 

Leon’s arms gently tightened around you, bringing you closer, in need of your touch. His hands rested on the small of your back, but lowered down to your thighs and hoisted you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and shoved your hands on his hair. 

Breaking away for oxygen, you locked eyes, saying with a glance what words could not entirely express.

“I missed you, Y/N” He whispered lovingly, carrying you to the couch.

“I missed you too” You replied, snuggling closer to him as soon as he sat with you.


End file.
